Genetic and biophysical methods are being used to (a) examine the role of heteroduplexes in bacteriophage lambda recombination, (b) the processing of sequence non-homologies in artifically constructed heteroduplex molecules, (c) the role of DNA damages in bacterial mutagenesis, and (d) the mechanism of DNA integration in bacterial transformation.